t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowClan/Roleplay
Dapplestream anxiously watched the kits from the nursery, thinking about what Darkshine mentioned, her concern for Morhstar increasing as the time went by. (sorry if I did not read something but I know I changed the borders but why are we all the way down to the abandoned portion of claimed NightClan?) - Dapplefrost022|Wall 01:34, November 20, 2015 (UTC) (Dapple what happened was Otterstar and Firestripe were checking the Thunderclan border to see where they marked it, then they went over to see the Nightclan border. The scent was so dull however that they eventually drifted far into the territory without realizing it, and Otterstar was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize when he crossed into Shadowclan.~Whitestar "No," Snowleaf replied gingerly, her gaze narrowed to slits. "I'll handle this tresspasser myself. Besides, it only smells like a small cat. You stay here so you don't get hurt, okay? I'll be back, I promise." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 01:43, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Graykit circled around Sunkit, crouching onto his legs. He wiggled his haunches, yowling as he leaped onto his brother, batting at him with his tiny paws. "Graystar wins the battle!" The tom squealed, pinning down his littermate. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 01:50, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Antpaw flattened his ears. "I'm sure I could help. Or at least come closer to help, if you needed any. I don't think you will but... RiverClanners can be pretty strong..." he said, his tail bristling. He craned his neck to see if he could spot the RiverClan intruder. He still didn't understand why any of those fish-breathed river-dwellers would need to come all the way out here... He narrowed his eyes and pricked his ears. "I'd like to watch, anyway. I've never seen a border encounter. So if it happens when I'm hunting alone, how will I know what's the appropriate way to react?" he asked, tilting his head with an innocent gleam in his eyes. 02:15, 11/20/2015 Darkshine nodded as the patrols went out. She bounded over to Mothstar. "Are you alright?" She whispered softly, her whiskers twitching slightly.☾Darkshine903☽' 04:22, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Kestrelwing nodded, following her mom's orders. "Com on Snowleaf! We'll do great, I'm positive!" She bounded towardsthe entrance of the camp, smiling.☾Darkshine903☽' 04:22, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ((Watch it, White. It's not my fault you were so vague with your roleplaying that I didn't know we were in ShadowClan because ''you didn't say so. And, I saw Flame make Sunkit's page, so is she roleplaying him or...?)) Firestripe raised his head and sniffed the area. "Otterstar?" he meowed. "You clearly don't know where you're stepping, do you? Let's just get back to our border." ~Firestripe ((Thanks for telling me White. I was just confused over how it happened.) Dapplestream walked over to the battling kits, purring at their playful game. "Are you guys hungry?" Her tail swayed from side to side in a calm manner. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 20:03, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Otterstar raised his head and looked back at Firestripe. He stopped in his tracks, a little shaken by Firestripes slight rudeness. "Firestripe, I know quite well where we are." He turned back and continued to pad on, trying to remember his place in his deep thoughts.-Otterstar (Please no one stop or interfere with this, I've had this planned for awhile now). Snowleaf's fur on end, the slimming lithe silver she-cat trotted forward, her muscles rippling under her shallow fur. "Show yourself, you trespassing fish-eater!" She scowled, waving her claws around. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 21:07, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ((yeah, Aquila, Flame has Sunkit. She adopted him from Heroic)) Graykit rolled off of Sunkit, lifting his head suddenly. "Yes! I'm starving!" He squeaked, frowning. "Can I eat some of that meat? Shadestorm let me taste some, and it was delicous." Graykit added with a small chortle, licking his chops. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 23:13, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Kestrelwing reared back at the oungent smell of RiverClan. "I'll take your back Snowleaf!" She hissed as she stood, rump to rump, of the elder warrior. ''Show yourself cowards! She whisoered under her breath. Realizing they were a long way off, she shouldered the bushed away and followed the scent. "Follow me. I've gotten their scent..." ~Kestrelwing Darkshine sighed and padded over to the kits, chuckling. "Well well well, looks like you guys are out and abkut right now!" She laughped aloud now and sat in front of the nursery. "Im the deputy of this clan," she started looking down at the kits. "Would you guys like a moss ball to play with? It's awfully fun!" ''☾Darkshine903☽' 23:15, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Snowleaf watched the RiverClan cat scurry away, and raced after them. "You're not getting away that easily, you wretch!" She spat, picking up her pace. The RiverClan tom's chest seized with panic, and his throat went dry with terror. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 23:36, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe pricked his ears. "Do you?" he questioned, silently accusing the leader of pride. ~Firestripe Snowleaf leaped in front of the cat, falling backwards momentarily onto her paws. Growling in frustration, she sprang back onto her paws, watching the RiverClan cat quiver. "Look - I don't want any trouble," The tom mumbled, lapping at his chest fur and locking his gaze on the ground. "...I just was passing by." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 02:06, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar blinked, feeling the pain in his flanks rise. It had been sore for the past sunrises, but now that he is more active, the pain had gotten worse. Blood was crusted around the scars. "How bad is it?" He asked Shadestorm, clenching his teeth as he swallowed back a yowl of pain. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 03:12, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Snowleaf bared her fangs, revealing sharp, white fangs. "In ''our territory?" She asked cockily, lashing her tail in annoyance. "I don't think so. Get out of here before I make you. I don't want to have to kill anyone today." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong]] 03:15, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Dapplestream nodded, glad that she didn't have to nurser. She was about to walk off until she saw Darkshine. Her ears flattened a little when the deputy brought up a new game for the kits to play. She spoke up, her tail curling around Graykit, "Well, we'll have to play later. I have to feed Graykit." Her tail lashed off Graykit slowly and she began walking away towards the fresh-kill pile. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 14:27, November 21, 2015 (UTC) (Um, Flame? Who the hell are you roleplaying with because its just Firestripe and Otterstar on the patrol. Everyone el "Oh..." Darkshine backed away, clearly embarrased. "I'll come later I guess Dapplestream. You're doing greata so far!" She praised the queen as she went over to visit Mothstar.☾Darkshine903☽' 17:08, November 21, 2015 (UTC) (It's a roleplay between Snowleaf and Nettlecloud... it has nothing to do with your characters, so please don't assume things) The dark brown tabby tom flattened his ears, backing away slowly. ''No, I'm not going to run away like a coward... He insisted, puffing out his chest and charging at Snowleaf, pausing moments later and tripping over himself with suprise. Her.... — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 17:26, November 21, 2015 (UTC) (Ik, he came to the territory long before the patrol even left .-. Ending this discussion.) — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 17:36, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ((White, you wasted your own time with this, and you continue to do so. Just forget about it and continue the roleplay like normal.)) ~Aquila Firestripe sighed, his tail flicking. "Let's get back, already," he suggested. ~Firestripe Pinekit plops right in Sonorous☆''' 05:18, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Snowleaf unsheathed her claws, and waved them at the tom's face threateningly. Nettlecloud fell back, his eyes shining with hope. "...It's you!" He cooed, smiling at her as his gaze brightened. "It's... really you." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong]] 12:57, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Graykit spotted Pinekit, his insides filling with excitement. Finally! Someone else to play with! He though, wiggling his haunches. He crawled around the unsuspecting kit, yowling as he leaped. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 23:52, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ((Since Mink isn't here, may I rp for Shade until he can take care of Moth?))Darkshine sighed and sat down next to the blood crusted leader. "Let me get all that blood off your fur." She murmered quietly as she lapped his fur. The irony taste of dried blood fillped her mouth but she ignored it and lapped most of the blood off.☾Darkshine903☽' 20:36, November 23, 2015 (UTC) ((Moth is going to lose a life btw)) "Thank you." Mothstar rasped, blinking at Shadestorm. He swallowed back dryly. "I had a fever a few sunrises ago... Any chance it might be infected?" He asked nervously, twitching his whiskers. His vision was slightly fuzzy when he breathed in, feeling his head turn hot. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:37, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Pinekit blinked, his large green eyes widened, squirming under the larger kit. 'Sonorous☆''' 00:42, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Graykit sniffed, rolling off Pinekit. "You're not very talkative are you?" He asked, flicking the tip of his tail. "Come play with me and my littermates." He crouched again, smiling. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:45, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Not knowing what to say, Pinekit nodded, he scrambled onto his stubby legs. He waved his fluffy tail excitedly. '''Sonorous☆ '00:48, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Snowleaf paused, her tail drooping. "What?" She asked, flustered. "Of course it's ''me, and if you don't get out of my territory, then I'll shred your fur off so that you can't even speak!" — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong]] 00:50, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Alright! Follow me." Graykit squeaked, running off across camp. He padded past the Nursery, distracted by the Entrance which was unguarded. Blinking, he gasped. "We should go into the forest!" He chimed, pacing around Pinekit. "We could go hunting." Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:57, November 24, 2015 (UTC) (White... I said /specifically/ ''not to interfere...) Snowleaf let out a growl, while Nettlecloud smirked and held his ground. "Oh, so it's your Clan now?" He mocked, twitching an ear. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong]] 02:11, November 24, 2015 (UTC) (Please don't give me that attitude, White. Just don't do it again, okay? Thanks) Snowleaf unsheathed her claws, growing more frustrated. She swiped an ear at the toms' underbelly, and flipped over. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 02:33, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Bubbling with excitement, Pinekit tumbled after Greykit. Hearing his remark, Pinekit creased his muzzle to a frown, "There are monsters and those ugly big creatures!" his tiny stature shrink even smaller. Sonorous☆''' 00:42, November 23, 2015 (UTC) ((Holy shit, White. Whatever you say doesn't go. Just pretend you didn't interfere, like you weren't supposed to.)) ~Aquila ((Please take this arguement somewhere else, it is flooding up the roleplay.)) Graykit snorted. What a 'fraidy-cat! He thought, proudly puffing out his chest. "I'm not scared of them. Because I'm not afraid of anything." The small tom-kit exclaimed, wigging his tail in the air. "Come on, let's go see if we can fight a battle." He puffed, beginning to run faster as his paws slammed into the ground. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 05:28, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine snuggled closer to the tom. "Your second life?" She whispered as the smell of rotting flesh filled the air. She sighed. "At that point, I would be in so much pain I would just kill myself." She continued to sit next to the tom, accepting the fact he was going to die once again quite hardly. "I- I'll stay here if you need me." She sighed again and curled around, unknowing what to do.☾Darkshine903☽' 16:25, November 24, 2015 (UTC) ((So White, Mink adopted Shadestorm, who is the medicine cat of Shadowclan. I've been asking for a way to rp him in any way because you know, he is my cat in a way still. I asked Mink if I could RP him when she wasn't able to and she never answered. I'm asking if I am able to RP even though she didnt approve because Shade really needs to take care of Moth right now.))Kestrelwing came back to camp with prey filling her jaws. "I'm back Darkshine!" She exclaimed as a squirrel fell out of her mouth as she spoke. "Whoops." She pit her prey down on the fresh-kill pile, going back to get it and instantly putting it onto the pile.~Kestrelwing ((I am in no mood to tolerate anyone's argument or questions. All OOC, like this, where you are talking not in roleplay goes here http://t-r-o-t-c.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:ShadowClan/Roleplay I'm not in the mood and the rule stands starting today. Any OOC discussing goes somewhere else or the talk for this roleplay page. If I see OOC on any roleplay, a warning will be counted towards you. If it adds up to 10, you will have to deal with the consequences. I hope my OOC statement is the last. Thank you.)) - Dapplefrost022|Wall 16:50, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar nodded, his throat painfully retracting. He coughed, rasping in thin breaths. "I.. Need w-water." The tom whispered, glancing around for any sign of moss. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 20:32, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine nodded as she bounded away, kicking up leaves a she did so. ''Moss moss moss. she whispered under her breath. She smelled the damp air of a small pond. "Yes!" she exclaimed, pridefully plopping mounds into her muzzle. She then raced to camp, as fast as she could to save the dear life of her leader. Is my leadership that soon? she shook the thought and trotted over to the spot Mothstar lay. "Here." she lay down next to the tom, putting down the moss gently infront of his mouth. "Drink. I don't want you to be thirsty when you die."☾Darkshine903☽' 22:49, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Kestrelwing let out a mumble as her fur flew in all direction from the wind her mother was making. "Ooh mousedung..." she watched as the pile toppled over. She gingerly picked up all the kill and attempted to put it back on all at once.~Kestrelwing Shadestorm stood still for a moment as he sniffed supposing he'd check on Mothstar.— Never stop believing. 01:42, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Nettlecloud let out a growl, and spun away from her. "Snowleaf, stop!" He yowled, exhaling a heavy breath. Snowleaf paused, her eyes wide. "...How do you know my name?" — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 17:16, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Otterstar's eyes widened as he realized that they were in Shadowclan territory. He looked back at Firestripe and started heading back towards Leafclan territory. "Oops." He mewed. "Let's hope they don't smell that, although, I wouldn't be surprised if they did. How can you not notice a scent as good as Riverclan among all this stench." Otterstar chuckled at his own joke, leading the way out of Shadowclan territory.-Otterstar Firestripe shot an unamused sideways glance at his leader. "Let's hurry on out of here if you're concerned," he responded, picking up the pace. "And I'll pretend you didn't make such a silly mistake." ~Firestripe Snowleaf glanced up at Nettlecloud, her gaze engulfed with anger. "Because, I'm your brother," Nettlecloud responded, rather calmly. "It's shocking that you haven't noticed me yet.. But I guess I am filled with that 'RiverClan stench'." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 23:53, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Heathershade watched Shadestorm quietly her paws shivering from the pain. The leader is more important than losing a paw or two. ''Her piercing gaze stared among the trees, her tail twitching with irritation. ''But I can't shake feeling that something is wrong.. '' - Heathershade Graykit blinked at Pinekit, waiting for his response. He was surprised at how much braver he was than the younger tom, puffing out his chest as he stood before the forest. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 23:46, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Shadestorm walked into Mothstar's den herbs hanging from the black tom's jaws. "Mothstar," he called before noticing that Mothstar looked worse. "Darkshine get in here." He called to the deputy.— Never stop believing. 14:57, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ((Dark is alreqdy in the den.))☾Darkshine903☽ 23:31, November 30, 2015 (UTC) (Oh sorry lol) Shadestorm quickly walked over to Mothstar his tail dragging on the ground. If Mothstar was regularly losing lives then something wasn't right? But of course Mothstar could be nowhere near his last life right?— Never stop believing. 14:51, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar blinked, his breath loudly rasping. "Yes Shadestorm?" The leader asked, climbing steadily to his paws as he stood up from his flat nest. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 23:26, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine looked up as the tom stood up. "No,you're stayinv here!" She nudged the tom back down. She sighed. "He's losing his second life. I'm worried, but I think he should just die and leage his sutfering to an end." She lapped the tom gingerly.01:07, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ((actually you replied and then Mink did, so I just replied to the most recent reply.))Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 02:31, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Shadestorm as well knew Mothstar was losing another life. The black tom crouched down giving Mothstar a poppy seed to make it easier and maybe he could just lose it in his sleep. That's not painful, right?— Never stop believing. 14:26, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar licked up the poppy seed with his dry tongue, his head feeling slightly lightheaded. Soon his eyelids began to droop, and the tom trudged back to his nest, snoring after a few heart-beats. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:50, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Heathershade silently listened to their conversation her sore paws tensing up. "Mothstar .... is losing another life." the she-cat whispered under her breath She got to her paws and started walking the opposite direction. ''I have no right to interfere. These pads can be tended to later... Right now I must do something to help. ''Heathershade glanced at the fresh-kill pile and headed towards the exit. ''Maybe full stomachs will brighten the mood. I know I just went hunting but what else is there to do? Bring more bad luck? ''A spiking pain stabbed at her claws once more but she carried on. ''This pain is nothing. ''- Heathershade Wrenkit bounded around camp, hobbling in the snow as she was glancing around anxiously. The small kit always felt vulnerable, especially without her bigger brother beside her. She was shaking from both the cold and fear, paying no attention to the rumbling in her stomach. ~Wrenkit Graykit snorted, puffing out his breath at the cowering kit. "Fine! I never knew a cat could be ''that scared... Bravery is what makes a warrior, you know." He meowed sassily, shouldering past Pinekit as he padded over to sit next to the Fresh-kill pile with a flicking tail. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 03:04, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine sighed. "Well, we have enough of fresh-kill and the patrols are taken care of. I will finally get some rest." She turned to Mothstar, her eyes softening. "I'll visit you later." She sighed again and turned to Shadestorm. "Thanks for taking care of him for me." She flicked her tail and bounded over to the warriors' den, curling up for sleep.☾Darkshine903☽' 19:54, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Kestrelwing stood up, proud she had re-stacked the pile. "There!" She bounded over to Dapplestream, suprised she hadn't seen the kits yet. "Hello Dapplestream! Hello kits! Do you need anything?" She layed down playfully, blinking as she watched the kits.~Kestrelwing Wrenkit looked at Kestrelwing with wide eyes, before continuing her search for Sunkit. She worried that her fear-scent might cover the camp. ~Wrenkit Shadestorm left the den hoping he'd at least pass away in his sleep. Turning he went to find the cat, Heathershade.— Never stop believing. 18:29, December 7, 2015 (UTC) While Graykit was stomping about angerily, he watched as Kestrelwing appeared near Dapplestream and his littermates. Perhaps she can show me how to hunt, that way I'll be the best apprentice in the Clan. He slipped towards the warrior, sitting down a couple of mouse-lengths beside her. "Kestrelwing, how is it like being a warrior?" Graykit mewed, tilting his head to the side. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 20:48, December 7, 2015 (UTC) ((Haha,I was going to type Gaykit))Kestrelwing turned her attention to Graykit. "Oh hello.." She sat down comfortably, swatting her paw over her face. "I- um think it's great. I mean, I've only been a warrior for less than a moon but, it's hard. " she pausedto lick her paw, gingerly bringing it up to her muzzle. "It's hard. You have to fight battles that hurt, hunt every day, go on patrol, it just makes mem so tired!" She sighed. "I've haf a lot of battles when I was an apprentice. The one against the tribe, the one vs. Crabclaw, one that took one of Mothstar's life." She fluffed up her fur as she shivered. "Sorry, I'm off topic. The point is, it's hard, but I'm sure you'd love it just as I dod when I was a kit!" Kestrelwing smiled happily and lapped the kit on the head. "Anyways, would you like to learm some warrior moves?" She crouched down, wagging her tail in delight.~Kestrelwing Heathershade crouched low her eyes locked on a scrawny crow. Her claws unstealthed as she stalked closer. The soft leaf-bare breeze clawed at her pelt but she kept her stance steady and silent. Her paws gave one last agonizing pulse before she leaped at the black bird. - Heathershade Shadestorm walked into camp his tail tip twitching as he thought about something.— Never stop believing. 15:52, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Lunarpeak padded over to Kesterlwing and sat down next to her. "Hi!" She nuzzled her friend. ~Lunarpeak ((Wb, Lunar)) Graykit's eyes widened in awe. His ears were pricked forward, the kit's whiskers twitching from time to time. He angerily ripped at the ground with his claws when he heard about Mothstar and Crabclaw. "Fool! RiverClan cats should know not to go into ShadowClan territory." The tom puffed, his tail flicking frantically. "Yes, Kestrelwing! Teach me your best battle move..." 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:33, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Kestrelwing nodded. "Alright. I'll show you a simple move. So, crouch down like this." She went into a hunter's crouch, noticing Lunarpeak. Her ears drooped. "Hi... Im really sorry about Ea-Eagledawn.." She sighed and then realized that Graykit didn't know who his real mother was. "It was you mom's good friend." She continued. "Then you take a quick step and swipe out your paw like this!" She darted out a paw, hitting Graykit as lught as she could.~Kestrelwing Wrenkit was crouched a little way away, silently watching Kestrelwing and Graykit as she felt it wasn't her place to disturb. ~Wrenkit Graykit barely heard Kestrelwing's remark. Excitement was buzzing far too quickly in his head, the tom copying the warrior's moves. Wiggling his haunches, he bounced forward, landing roughly as he swung out his paw in the air. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 03:10, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Dapplestream had grabbed a piece of fresh-kill for the kits. She mumbled a greeting to Krestelwing and began to rip apart the fresk-kill, having some bites for herself, and a few left for her kits. She didn't want to disturb them so she watched them play-fight for a while. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 16:52, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Heathershade peeked through the clan's entrance, the small small scrawny crow's head dangling from the she-cat's jaws. She padded into camp silently, her eyes darting back and forth from cat with cat. She set to prey down next to the pile slowly. ''I go out to feed my clan and this is all I can offer? ''She looked down at it disguised. ''It can hardly feed an apprentice. Am I that useless? ''Her wounded paws hummed with warmth as the pain grew stronger she winced back but continued to stare at the crow intensely. - Heathershade Shadestorm watched as Heathersgade just peeked through the entrance. Grabbing some healing herbs he headed over to her. She did want to talk about something earlier, but what? "Heathershade what's bothering you?" He asked.— Never stop believing. 17:39, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay